100 Hitachiin Loves
by PerfectingSilence
Summary: 100 theme challenge. Hikaru x Kaoru.
1. Home

_**Title: 100 Hitachiin Loves**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**_

**_Description_**_**: 100 theme challenge. Hikaru x Kaoru**_

_**Chapter Warnings: T yaoi**_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy. **_

_**Theme I: Home**_

Kaoru Hitachiin sat in front of the fireplace, not minding the feeling of hard wood flooring underneath him. A flame had been coaxed out of the wood already. It rose and fell, flickering within the brick structure. The lights were off; the electricity had shut down due to the rain storm ragging outside. Darkness filled a lot of the room, the fire only big enough to light a portion of the space.

Hikaru walked in from the kitchen, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. He gave his brother one of the cups and sat next to his younger reflection.

"Thanks" Kaoru gratefully sipped at his drink, enjoying the warmth it gave off.

"You're welcome" they sat quietly for a while, listening to the crackling of the fire and the sound of rain pounding against the windows. After polishing off his drink, the younger of the two set his mug down on the coffee table next to his brother's half empty cup.

The brothers didn't have to worry about their parents interrupting them, because their mother was at a fashion convention showcasing some of the new pieces in her fashion line. Their father never really spoke to them much and spent a lot of time in his office trying to improve the computer software company he ran. As for the maids, they weren't really worried. Even if they were caught doing anything, what would really happen? Certainly, their parents wouldn't be told anything. So really, what was there to worry about?

Kaoru jumped in surprise as an arm was snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. Soon, he was sitting in Hikaru's lap, his arms around the other's neck.

"Hika..."

"Yes?" the feeling of his brother's breath at his neck made the younger twin shiver.

"I love you"

"I love you, too" a kiss was placed on his skin, turning into a series of butterfly kisses that went up along his jaw line. Finally, their lips met, fingers tangling into red hair and the storm outside forgotten. Moaning lightly into the kiss, Kaoru turned a shade of red. He knew it was ridiculous; they had done more things than that. Still, even just kissing Hikaru could make his face turn scarlet.

Pulling away from his twin, Kaoru rested his head on his reflection's shoulder. As time ticked by, their breathing went from panting to being even and calmed. Hikaru understood what his brother wanted, some quality time together without any extra motive. He was fine with that; after all, they would have plenty more alone time in the future.

Wrapping a blanket around them, he kissed his younger brother's cheek one last time. Smiling in response, Kaoru leaned into the other some more. They watched the fire for a while, until eventually it died down. When it did, Hikaru managed to bring it back to life. For the most part, they stayed quiet, listening as the storm got worse, the tapping at the glass only becoming louder.

Looking down, Hikaru saw his brother's sleeping form. The sound of his even breathing was calming, as was the peaceful look on his face. Mouth open slightly and gold eyes darting around under closed eye lids, he must have been dreaming. Hikaru wondered what was going on inside his head.

Kissing Kaoru's forehead, he settled down, laying on his back. With his reflection's head resting on his chest and his arm around his twin, Hikaru felt secure. He pulled the blanket up over them and closed his eyes. The sound of the rain outside and his brother's steady breathing helped him fall asleep. His last thought before dreams engulfed him was, 'This is what home is supposed to be like'.

_**Thanks for reading! This story will be updated at a very irregular rate, but I'll try to post at least one chapter a week. No promises though. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Grazie!**_


	2. Love

_**A/N: Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Theme II: Love**_

~Hikaru's POV~

As Music Room 3 came to a close and the ladies left, I really began to think. Well, I do that a lot, but today I was thinking about something in particular. It was only one tiny word, but it held so much meaning: love. Getting up from the couch and gathering some dishes, I thought really hard. The deep focus calmed me; it always did.

When it came down to my brother and I, it was always obvious which one was more mature. Kaoru was more responsible and I was the more naïve. However, I did think things through much more than most people think. It was something I had learned from my younger brother over the years.

Since today was our turn to clean the music room, both Kaoru and I would have to stay later than the others to straighten up. All of it was Tamaki's idea. He said that since commoners have to clean up after themselves, we should do it, too. None of us really minded; it gave us some alone tome to ourselves. We switched off every Kyoya and Tamaki would clean, sometimes Hunny and Mori, sometimes Haruhi, and sometimes us.

Finishing with the dishes, we grabbed some brooms and got to work on the floors, although it wasn't really needed. I snuck glances at my twin here and there. Even though we looked exactly alike, I still thought he was more beautiful. Something about the way he presents himself to others, I guess. Everything about him just screams perfection to me all the time.

I knew I loved Kaoru, but I wasn't 100% sure _why_ I loved him. A lot of my time had already been spent thinking up reasons why I had given him my heart. Most people think our relationship is wrong, disgusting even. So, why had both of us decided our love was okay? Why did we risk defying what society thinks is right?

I asked him a question like that once. He said simply, "I love you and you love me. So why shouldn't we be allowed to be together? And who cares what others think? They don't understand what it's like to be as in love as we are. They don't understand how close we are." Being completely reassured by his words, I leaned forward and kissed him. A year or so later, that memory is still so vivid.

Kaoru continued to sweep, his back turned to me. Watching him, I felt a content smile tug at my lips. He was all I would ever really need. As long as I had him, I would be okay. We could have lost everything else, but if he was by my side, we would be okay.

I wasn't expecting him to turn around and so when he suddenly did, I didn't have the time to look away. A faint blush spread across my face' I had just been caught staring at him, after all.

"Hika?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why were you watching me just now?"

"Because you're beautiful." now he had a blush matching my own.

It hit me just then, as I watched his face turn a nice shade of pink. The realization came to me so suddenly; I felt as though it had knocked the breath out of me. All that time I had spent trying to figure out why I love him and finally I had an answer. No one thing in particular made me love him; it was everything about him put together that I had fallen for.

His personality is so brilliant. He's the soft-spoken one of the two of us. So smart and funny. I absolutely love it all. And that blush, I love it, too. To think that _I'm_ the one who can cause that color in his cheeks; it's comforting in a way.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you, too. But why the sudden statement?"

"I just figured out _what_ I love about you"

"And what do you love about me?"

"Everything"

Our lips met, the cleaning forgotten. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I rested my hands on the small of his back. We continued to kiss as a single emotion ran through me:

Love.


	3. Light

_**A/N: Sorry it's been a little while. Had writer's block on my stories for a while and been writing poems the past few days. I posted them on FictionPress if you want to read them. Anyways, read, review, and enjoy! **_

_**Theme III: Light**_

A beam of light made its way through the small slit in the curtains and into the bedroom of the Hitachiin Twins. It traveled across the room, sprawling out over the large bed the brothers shared. The older of the young men was taking up the most room, but judging the way the other was curled up against him, neither minded. Kaoru's hands rested at Hikaru's chest, while Hikaru had one arm strewn over his brother's waist. They fell asleep in that position a lot.

"Hika..." Kaoru nudged his brother, trying to get him to wake up.

"What?" His voice was groggy from sleep and he obviously wasn't pleased he had been awoken. Turning his head sideways, he glanced at the alarm clock, whose red numbers projected 6:14.

"Go close the curtains. They're letting light in"

"And?"

"And I can't sleep with that light shining in my face"

"Since when can you only sleep in total darkness?" his aggravation was growing; it was too early in the morning for anything like this.

"Since now" Kaoru's tone was turning more pleading by the second.

"So go close them yourself" Hikaru wasn't in the mood for games, and probably wouldn't be until he'd gotten at least another hour of sleep.

"But I'm really comfortable right now... Please, Hika?" Kaoru was playing up the pleading and even shot his brother a few looks. He knew the other would break eventually.

"... Fine, but when I fall asleep in class later I'm saying that I'm you" He reluctantly got up and made his way to the windows. After a few tries, he managed to get the curtains to stay shut.

"But we don't have any classes today. It's Saterday" Kaoru made no attempt to suppress the evil grin at his brother's pain and Hikaru could hear the smirk in his voice.

".. You woke me up at 6:15 in the morning... on a Saterday?" He groaned; Kaoru could be cruel sometimes.

"Yes"

"I'll get you back for that" A plan was already brewing inside his head and he smirked mischievously.

"Looking forward to it" Having nothing to say in response, Hikaru settled back into the sheets and closed his eyes. He wasn't mad at Kaoru, just a bit annoyed that he had been woken up.

As Hikaru slept, Kaoru stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. The night before he had gotten maybe three hours of sleep, yet somehow, insomnia was still keeping him from getting any much-needed rest. The light hadn't really been bothering him at all; he had just needed a reason to wake up his brother. That was mean, of course, but it wasn't like it had really bothered Hikaru.

* * *

"Morning, Kaoru" Hikaru stretched and got out of the bed. He looked over at his brother, who was sitting at a desk and writing. Sleep hadn't come to him again and he looked tired, although he was trying not to show it.

"Hey, Hika"

The two took their shower and got dressed, wearing casual clothing since nothing had been planned that involved dressing formally. They didn't do anything very exciting. Hikaru played some tricks on the maids, they made some sandwiches, since it was already lunch time, and then went back to their room. Kaoru collapsed on the bed in an overly dramatic way and Hikaru snickered.

"Are you really that tired?"

"Yes. Unlike you, I didn't get a good's night rest."

"Hey, I didn't either. You woke me up at 6, remember?"

"You still got more sleep than I did" Kaoru had his eyes closed and looked very comfortable.

"Why don't you just sleep now?"

"I'm trying, idiot"

"Oh. Right. Do you want me to close the curtains?"

"No, it's fine. I don't really mind the light" In a matter of only a few minutes, he was asleep. Hikaru smiled at the sight; his brother looked so peaceful when he slept. He thought about waking his twin up as payback for earlier, but he knew it wouldn't be worth it. It'd piss off Kaoru and wouldn't be any fun. Besides, he had plenty of time to come up with a much better punishment. After spreading out a sheet over his brother's sleeping form, he thought about crawling back into the bed, but then decided against it. He'd already gotten plenty of sleep and didn't want to end up kicking Kaoru out of the bed by accident. The notebook Kaoru had been writing in caught his eye and he decided to read what his twin had come up with.

_Light is so beautiful._

_I love the way it reflects off water at the beach and the way it can transform hallways from terrifying to okay._

_Mostly, though, I love the way light looks on Hikaru._

_I love the way it highlights his hair and the way it makes his amber eyes sparkle._

_He always looks beautiful, but in the light, he looks perfect._

_I guess this must be why I love light so much..._

_... And Hikaru, I know you're going to read this as soon as I fall asleep._

_Which would embarrass me, but right now I'm too sleepy to care._

_Love, Kaoru _


	4. Oceans

_**A/N: Hey everyone. Before the story begins, I'd just like to apologize to anyone who's reading "I Want You To Love Me". It's been a little while since I posted a chapter, but I hope to get one posted soon! I was planning on posting this yesterday, but my family decided to watch horror movies so I joined them instead. Anyways, hope you guys read, review, and enjoy this chapter!**_

**Theme IV: Oceans**

I loved the feel of sand on my bare feet, working its way between my toes. The smell of saltwater and sunscreen drifted into my nose. Above us, the sun hung high in the sky, casting light upon the beach. It made patches of the blue water sparkle.

Looking around at the other people, I felt a smile tug at my lips. A few groups were throwing a Frisbee back and forth while others were hitting multi-colored beach balls over nets. Women laid out across towels and tanned. People of all ages were swimming in the water and splashing each other. There was something here for everyone. I even noticed a few people who were positioned under umbrellas with books. The high-pitched laugh of a young girl caught my attention, and looking over, I saw a beautiful sand castle she had probable made with the help of her father, who was standing next her to her and smiling.

I glanced down at my hand, which was laced with Hikaru's, before looking over at my twin brother. Sensing I was gazing at him, he looked at me and smiled. He had a childish glint in his amber eyes and his hair was slightly messed up from the breeze. For s second, all I could think about was how beautiful he looked.

"Hey Kaoru?" He looked at me with a care-free expression.

"Yeah?"

"This part of the beach is nice and all, but do you want to go somewhere a little more private?"

"That sounds nice," I nodded.

We walked hand-in-hand away from the crowded area of the beach, him ahead of me by a step or so. Picking up my speed slightly and matching his pace, I walked along-side him. Both of us knew exactly where we would end up and so we headed in that direction. I could still picture the first time we had discovered the place.

* * *

_"Come on, Kaoru! This place looks awesome!" My brother dragged me along by the hand. We had wandered off from our family and ended up in a closed off area of the beach, surrounded by large rocks and boulders. They hid us from the main part of the beach._

_"We're going to be in trouble," I stated, but followed him anyways. We explored the area together for a while, until we got bored and decided to run around. I spotted something out of the corner of my eye and stopped._

_"What is it, Kaoru?"_

_"Look over there," I pointed. "Let's go check it out."_

_We ran over and gasped. A small pool of water had been created. It was closed off by the boulders and was the size of a large bathtub. The clear water sparkled as it reflected the sun. The sight was breathtaking. I glanced over at my brother, who was climbing into the water, not caring that he was getting his clothes soaked. Without a second thought, I joined him._

_For a while, we splashed each other and played around in the water. Later that night, we got in a lot of trouble for worrying our parents and running off. It was definitely worth it though._

* * *

The cluster of rocks and the pool of water looked the same as they always did. As far as we knew, no one else had discovered the place. If someone had, they hadn't changed anything about it. Stripping down to our boxers, Hikaru and I lowered ourselves into the perfect water.

"Mmm, I love this place," Hikaru stated.

"So do I," I sighed.

My brother wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I leaned back, feeling safe pressed up against him. We stayed like that for a while, until I pulled out of his grasp and climbed out of the small pond.

"Where are you going?" He got up as well, following me.

"I want to go swimming in the ocean," I replied simply. He smiled and followed me to the edge of the sand, where the beach and ocean overlap.

I ran into the water, with my twin close behind, and turned around. After splashing my mirror image, I backed up quickly, putting a few feet of space between us. It took him a second to register my actions. That second passed, and he splashed me back twice as hard. The battle continued for maybe 20 minutes before we both collapsed on the sand. As we caught our breath and rested, our hands intertwined again.

The waves broke against the shore, wetting our bare feet. Looking up, I noticed the sn had begun to set. The bright orange color of sunset filled the sky. It reflected off the blue water and I smiled. Blue and orange; Hikaru and I. He must have noticed the same thing, because of the way his face lit up as he watched the horizon. I squeezed his hand lightly and he kissed my cheek. I looked over at him. The entire day had been beautiful, but still not as beautiful as my Hikaru.


	5. Animal

**_A/N: I actually finished the chapter yesterday, but was unable to post it. I've out some news updates along with information of my stories in my bio, so if you're interested, be sure to check that out. For now, though, read, review, and enjoy!_**

**Theme V: Animal**

-Hikaru POV-

"You have got to be kidding me." The look of horror on my brother's face made me want to burst into laughter.

"A bet's a bet, Kaoru."

"But... But..."

"There is no way you're getting out of this."

"Hikaru!" The way he dragged out the vowels added a whiny hint to his voice.

"What? You don't even know what I'm going to make you do yet."

"True, but knowing you, it's bound to be unpleasant."

My smirk grew. "You understand me so well." I walked off, leaving my twin standing in our room, a look of apprehensive fear on his face.

* * *

"I feel so ridiculous in this," my brother declared. He stood in the door way of our bathroom with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well you _look_ amazing." Two orange and pink cat ears sat on top of his head. The outer part of the ears were covered in scarlet fur. I had used a black ballpoint pen to draw some whiskers on his face, along with coloring the tip of his nose. He looked adorable and sexy at the same time, making it impossible for me to hide my smirk. A blush dusted across his cheeks as I looked him over.

"Would you _please_ stop looking at me like that?" He asked me, a look on his face that screamed 'shy uke'.

"Stop looking at you like what?" I decided to play the clueless card.

"Like... like _that_!" His face turned a light crimson, matching the cat ears that he could pull off so effortlessly.

"I can't help it." I smiled at the pure brilliance of the situation.

"... There is no way in hell I'm going to school wearing these."

"Darling brother, I'm afraid you really don't have a choice," I replied, a smug look on my face.

His look of annoyance faltered into one of dread ad he realized I was right. I had won the bet fairly, and he knew that. There were no loop holes he could use to get out of this. He could either deal with what I was making him do now or he could forfeit. However, that would only turn out to be worse for him in the end.

"You're so evil."

"Isn't that one of the reasons why you love me?"

"... That isn't the point." My twin shot me a look of defeat and I knew I had won the debate we were having.

"Today is going to be amazing." The two of us had spoken in unison for the first part of the sentence, but Kaoru had finished the statement with 'terrible' instead of 'amazing'. I couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed quietly. His glare only intensified and so I stopped laughing to apologize again.

* * *

"Why are you dressed up like a cat, Kaoru?" Haruhi stood in front of us, a curious look on her face.

"We made a bet and whoever lost had to go whatever the other said for a full 24 hours," my reflection began to explain.

"Yeah. We figured that would be more fun than betting money, because we don't need any more money anyways," I added.

"Damn rich people, always bragging about something," Haruhi mumbled under her breath. Somehow, the boss managed to hear her and rushed over.

"MAMA~! The twins are teasing our precious daughter!"

* * *

The Host Club activities had eventually been wrapped up and my brother and I had headed home. Now, we were along in the bedroom we shared, finishing the day's homework. I, however, found it nearly impossible to keep focused on the assignment in front of me. My eyes kept drifting away from the math equations and landing on Kaoru. He had a concentrated expression on his face. His pen was dancing across the paper, scribbling down words and thoughts. He must have been pretty deep in thought, because it took him a while to finally realize I'd been watching him off-and-on.

"You need help with your homework or something?" He teased as he stopped writing to look over at me.

"I'm just enjoying those cat ears while I still can."

"Maybe I should wear them more often since you like them so much." A devilish smirk formed on his face, but his eyes sparkled with a light-hearted glint, so I knew he was messing with me.

"You should _definitely_ wear those more often." I looked down briefly at my partly completed worksheet and set my pencil down on the desk.

"What are you doing?" His tone became more cautious as I got up and walked across the room, towards where he was sitting.

"As I said earlier, I'm enjoying this while I still can." I pulled a box out from under our bed and set it on top of the king-sized mattress. After fishing around in the box for a moment, I found what I was looking for.

"Close your eyes," I commanded. When he did so, I walked up to him and out the strip of fabric around his neck. I buckled the buckle, securing it in place, and stepped back. He opened his eyes and brought a hand up to his neck, trying to identify the accessory.

"A collar?!" My smirk answered his questions.

"_This_ is gonna be fun."

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Night

_**A/N: Well guys, it's been a while since I've updated this story, eh? Sorry about that. I'm going to try to post one thing a week, alternating between my two chapter stories and possibly some one-shots. More story information and such can be found on my profile. Anyways, for now, here's the next chapter of 100 Hitachiin Loves. Read, review, and enjoy!**_

**Theme VI: Night**

-Kaoru POV-

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times in attempt to clear away the sleep-caused blurriness. Looking over at my alarm clock, I groaned inwardly. The red numbers screamed 1:57 a.m. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, I began to make out the shapes and shadows of different objects.

Turning to lay on my side, I faced my older brother. His amber eyes were hidden behind closed eyelids and his chest rose and fell in a slow, steady rhythm. He looked so innocent and relaxed. It was calming. For a brief second I thought about waking him up, but immediately decided against it. Waking him would be wrong, especially when he was sleeping so peacefully.

From the second I had woken up, I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. At least, not easily. I guess it was just one of those nights where sleep didn't want to come to me. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I stood up carefully. Not wanting to make a noise loud enough to wake Hikaru, I tiptoed across floor. A large mahogany desk was placed next to the wall, a few yards away from the widow.

One of those comfortable swivel chairs had been pushed up to the desk. I sat in it, making sure it wouldn't squeak as my weight added pressure to it. A lamp sat on the desk, but I didn't turn it on in fear that the brightness of the light would wake my twin. Hikaru got even more quick-tempered than usual when he was low on sleep, and I really didn't want to deal with that, especially considering I'd be low on sleep as well. Moonlight filtered through the leaves of the tree outside, creating dappled splotches of dim light across the desk. That would have to serve as my only source of lighting.

Next to the desk, my school bag sat on the floor, leaning against the wood of the furniture. I bent down, grabbing a notebook and a pen out of the bag. Opening the writing book up to a blank page, I set it down and uncapped the blue pen. I'd fully intended on writing until Hikaru woke up. It would help to keep me busy. However, staring down at the sheet of paper, my mind went completely blank. It was as if all the ideas I'd previously had just floated away.

This annoyed me to no end, but I found myself unable to do anything about it. I looked around the room, going through a mental list of the items I saw. Hoping this might give me some inspiration, I continued the process, but had no luck thinking of anything. I racked my mind for something, _anything_, but deemed all of the ideas I had as too plain. The only thing I could really think about was Hikaru, but I'd already written about him more times than I could count and wanted to do something more original.

As I was about to climb back into bed and try to get some sleep, my stomach growled quietly. It was just my luck to get hungry in the middle of the night. Knowing I'd never be able to sleep if my stomach kept rumbling, I figured it'd be best to grab something to eat. The wood flooring was chill against my bare feet and caused me to shiver, but I didn't feel like wasting the time to put on a pair of socks. Instead, I continued padding across the floor cautiously.

Opening the door and closing it behind me with a quiet 'click', I walked down the dark hallway and towards one of the staircases. I made sure to look down and watch where I was placing my feet. Even though I'd memorized the distance between the steps, I wanted to be extra careful to avoid tripping and landing on my face. Surely that would wake my brother.

The first floor has a much more open layout than the second floor, making it a whole lot easier to get around. Finding the kitchen, I turned on the light, but adjusted the settings so that the room wouldn't be too bright. Having the dim lighting to help me made navigating the room much simpler. Cabinets lined the cream-colored walls. I rummaged around, trying to find something to eat. Settling for a packet of cold pop tarts, I set at a small table near the window.

Ripping open the foil packet and breaking off a chunk of pop tart, I gazed out the window. The sky was a dark blue, slowly becoming lighter as the night gradually turned to morning. Once the two sugary sweets had been devoured, I no longer felt hungry, but still didn't feel like going back to bed. Instead, I remained where I was and stared out the window, watching as the sky erupted with the oranges and reds of sunrise, the night hidden away.


	7. Lemon Tree

_**A/N: Alrighty. Let's get started with the awesomeness, shall we? A lot has changed since I've posted the last chapter to this. Check out my profile if you want more info; I'm way to lazy to explain everything here. Now, a message for all you yaoi fangirls reading this. You are welcome. I made this as detailed as I could. I am not allowed to write/read stuff rated M. However, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write some stuff with more... 'details' than I have posted in the past. So, here is the closet thing to a lemon you will get from me. I present to you all: **_

_**Theme VII: Lemon Tree**_

~Hikaru POV~

The bark of the tree was rough against my back, even through the thin fabric of my shirt. Sliding down the length of the tree, I hit the ground, a small shock from the impact shooting up my spine. That knocked the breath out of my lungs, making me gasp quietly. I was on the ground, my back pressed up against the tree and my feet resting on the grass in front of me, causing my knees to bend and stick up in the air. Heat rushed to my face as I blushed at the fact that my legs had given out.

Kaoru smirked from where he was standing above me. He lowered himself down, so we were face to face. Placing a knee on the ground next to each side of my body, he sat down on my lower stomach. His smirk changed to a loving smile as my blush deepened. We'd switched roles; it was currently boosting his ego, and I didn't really mind the temporary change, so I let it be.

He leaned forward, adding more pressure to my stomach. The fed of his soft lips meeting mine brought a smile to my face. That sense of security was always welcomed to me. Being the one in charge for once, he was eager to deepen the kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, I pulled him closer.

Hoping that no one would stumble across us, I pulled away for air and to voice my concerns to Kaoru.

"What if someone sees us?"

"Then they see us." The statement was definitely blunt, but it wasn't the one I wanted.

"But, Kaoru…" I trailed off, not knowing the right words to use, as well as knowing that I didn't need to say anything at all, because he understood what I was trying to say.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." He pressed his lips to mine again, but pulled away much sooner than he had before.

"How did that feel?"

"What?"

"How do you feel when I kiss you?" I wondered where he was going with the conversation. His tone was questioning and gentle, but by no means self-conscious. He asked the question like he already knew the answer, which he did.

"You know the answer to that."

"Tell me anyways." Damn him for being so persistent.

"Amazing. It feels absolutely amazing." With a low sigh, I gave up, finally answering his question.

"Exactly…" He leaned even closer, so his lips were at my ear. His breath tickled my skin as he spoke. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And that's all that matters," he whispered, his voice low and tempting. I didn't' get to respond, because he bit my ear lobe, making me yelp softly out of surprise. Kissing the area of skin in front of my ear, he made it so I could feel his smirk against my face. Leaving a trail of kisses down my jaw line, he was gradually making me forget about the rest of the world. All of my previous fear and worries floated away as his lips met my neck.

He sucked on the most sensitive patch of flesh on my neck, having used the barely visible mark from a few days before to locate it. A small gasp left my throat as he moved to a different spot of my skin.

Not long after that, he began attacking my collar-bone with a series of light, carefully placed kisses. With my head resting against the tree trunk and with Kaoru acting like a seme, I was experiencing extreme bliss. I wondered how he'd become that good at what he was doing with so little practice. Once again, however, he made me lose my train of thought when he shifted back up and pressed his warm lips to my own. The kiss became more intense as we fought for dominance. I let him win.

I whined in complaint as he broke the kiss to slip my shirt up and over my shoulders. He moved down again, kissing along my chest and stomach. I let him get away with that. I let him get away with a lot of things.


End file.
